


Dick's locker

by Askell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Friendship, JayTim Network, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Platonic Sex, Shampoo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Teachers AU, haircare, kissing everywhere, loads of kissing, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: When Dick finds out his colleague and friend has been neglecting his hair, he makes it his mission to correct that wrong. The nakedness is just optional.





	Dick's locker

**Author's Note:**

> Another OS for the Teachers AU! The collection is coming I promise, you'll have many pairings ranging from the fluffiest most platonic brotp to the sluttiest orgy, plus some crackfics as well. I can't wait either ;)
> 
> Anyway, just an idea Minyard and I had while listening to the catchiest songs of the 80's. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed~

The last echoes of roaring young adults finally went away, as the locker rooms fell silent. Collapsing on his bench, Mr. Grayson took a moment to stretch his shoulders. The teacher’s part was, naturally, separated from the student’s. Alas, not soundproofed. In the middle of state competitions, it seemed there wasn’t a single moment the place wasn’t filled with joyful screeches and enthusiastic shouts. 

His own team of gymnasts had managed to qualify for finals, which was his pride and honor. Conquering Metro-U’s guarded title would no doubt get him the finances he begged Bruce to give him for new acrobatics equipments. He knew the dean’s opinion on letting young, most of the time hungover students fly several meters above ground. Not everyone has grown in a circus, his eyes would say. 

Having been almost-brothers half of their lives, they didn’t even need to argue in person to come to the same disagreement. Even bringing gold back home hadn’t managed to tear off more than a small smile from his face. Of course, Dick had thrown himself in Bruce’s arms. He liked being annoying like that. He also liked to be the only one who could make him blush.

However, no amount of begging could convince the old goat to finance his trapeze. 

Sighing, shoulders locked backwards to stretch his torso, he didn’t hear the other man until a loud hiss echoed next to him. Looking falsely offended, exaggeratedly shocked, and positively covered in mud, Roy put a hand over his eyes.

“Gosh Dickie, I swear it looks like you’re broken or something, ew.”

Smirking, the other man then proceeded to bend his back until he could nearly touch his feet with his shoulder blades. The bench in-between was the only element stopping him. Dramatically recoiling, the redhead made gagging noises before hovering his treacherous fingers over Dick’s ribs. Having worked together for so long, he knew how sensitive said ribs were to his tickles. 

Snapping back in a more normal position to protect his sides, Dick let out a loud laugh. Hooking his leg behind Roy’s, he managed to make the other man tumble. Pinning both of his wrists above the flames of his long hair, Dick smirked down at him. One full-bodied push had their roles reversed, with Dick’s hips firmly maintained on the cold tile. His whole back arched still to push at Roy’s chest , undulating under him with a tempting grin. Flexing those biceps which were often the special guests of his friend’s wet dreams, he maintained the acrobat’s arms in place, next to his head. 

The sparkle under Dick’s long lashes seemed to flicker alight the green fire of Roy’s eyes. Making a show of licking his lips slow and sensual, one playful roll of his lips to make his friend lose his mind, he bent down. Neither had time to take a shower, but the strong musk only made his mind swim harder. Flexible as ever, Dick rose one leg to trap their pelvises together in a firm press. A swift breath escape the depths of his throat, making the man under him moan shamelessly as well. He’d often teased him of whining like a porn actor, but could never complain on the spot. Arousal running through his spine like firecrackers, Roy arched down to run the tip of his tongue against that devious smirk. 

He could taste the talc and salt of practice on Dick, who rushed up to press their mouths together. Roy didn’t doubt the other man could feel where the sharp snap of a bow had split his mouth so many years ago. As much as he knew the web of crisscrossing lines on Dick’s flank and shoulder, where he had once fell from his aerial perch. 

Their foreheads touching, he could feel Dick’s brows furrowing as they always did. It made him smirk. Releasing one his banded hands, Roy carded his fingers in his friend’s ever-so-silky hair. It felt like petting a cat. Despite knowing Dick liked rougher tugs, he could never bring himself to risk ruining that soft mane. The other man’s free hand rose up to tangle in his own long, long hair. Around students, he always wore it in a tight bun, but as soon as he was able to let them free, he did. 

Without warning, Dick jolted away from his lips, forcing his eyes open. Trapped beneath him, the man kept looking back and forth at his hand and at Roy’s forehead. The pure horror on his face was almost comical. Hadn’t they been making out mere seconds before.

“Anything wrong?” he asked, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded.

“ _Dude_ ,” Dick breathed loudly. “What have you done to your hair?!”

Now, that was a surprise. Blinking a few times, he mumbled there was nothing wrong with his hair, but his friend stopped him. Rising up, forcing him to sit on Dick’s thighs, he put both palms on Roy’s cheeks. Upon having been informed that the situation was grave, tragic, and possibly urgent, he found himself staring at Dick’s locker. 

“Grayson, did you rob the cosmetics aisle?”

“I don’t even want to know what you did to those poor locks, you animal.”

“If I say ‘just soap’ you’ll hit me so I won’t say anything.”

Fortunately, too occupied to keep the crumbling pile of bottles to fall on him, his friend couldn’t do any harm. Four of them, colorful with foreign labels he thought he recognized as Korean and French, were already lined on the bench. A fifth one with red flowers and a smiling geisha was added to the lot. 

Roy was never one to complain at the idea of being washed by Dick Grayson. Sitting on a plastic step, he let the other man wet his hair with an almost professional care. They had both stripped bare to go under the lined up sprays. There was only one showerhead, currently manned by Dick. 

“You know Diana also uses these showers?” he teased, flinching at the hard tugs of the comb in his locks.

“From her own confession, she wouldn’t mind the show.” He heard the smirk in Dick's voice, left hand holding the hair while his right disentangled. “Besides we’re not doing anything until I’ve done something about this disaster.”

Annoyed, Roy groaned loudly and let his shoulder fall against his friend’s thighs. Grinning to himself, he realized it only took his to lift his arm to be able to palm that legendary ass. Dick tsked when he did just that, but kept focusing on the wild heap of fiery hair. When his friend was this concentrated, it was near-impossible to distract him. No matter how teasing his fingers were on that tanned skin, the other man did not react besides lecturing him on haircare. 

A first oily produce was applied to his scalp after Dick gave him the showerhead to keep. Roy was about to spray him in the face when the massage started. Now, it had been at least half a decade since the last time he saw a hairdresser. The gentle but insisting pressure on his scalp was nothing short of divine. Too soon on his opinion, the attention was deported to his lengths. 

He lost track of time after that, too occupied to relax under the occasional massages on his head, shoulders, and neck. When those foamed-up hands started to trail lower, toying with his nipples, Roy grinned. He couldn’t open his eyes because of the sweet-scented pile of shampoo on top of his head, but still rose his chin toward his friend. Dick must have been growing impatient himself. There were only a handful of seconds before warm lips covered his in a soapy spiderman kiss. 

When the water finally washed away all the produce from his head, he had to admit the feeling of his hair under his fingers felt amazing. Two thumbs chased the drops from his eyes, which he opened to that celestial smile he knew so well. Hadn’t he been so deep in love with Kori first, he would have probably done a magnificent Icarus fall for Dick Grayson. On the other hand, the man’s friendships were often almost as intimate, and she didn’t mind. 

Turning around, Roy buried his face in-between the acrobat’s refined thighs. He inhaled the overpowering scent of the shampoo there. Biting elicited him a loud groan, which he took as a sign to rise his head higher. The tip of his nose pressing against the soft, wet skin, he licked a long stripe just to feel the jolt under him. Sucking his way up, Roy left a collection of bright red marks which he was sure would stay at least for a good day. Running the flat of his tongue under Dick’s balls, he was rewarded by a shaky moan. One careful hand found its way in his hair, the other one flying to Dick’s mouth. 

Roy pressed his cheek against his friend’s inner hip. Knowing that he could feel the light stubble there and loved the burn. Fingers kneading his perfect backside, he opened his mouth next to that glorious erection. To make him feel the warmth of his breath. Dick was dark red and leaking already, biting his own fist to keep from whining as loud as he could. Placing butterfly kisses all along his length, Roy finally took pity of him. He started to feel Dick’s knees buckling. Thick and salty, pressing against the back of his throat already, Roy felt his lashes flutter at the wave of sensations. 

The hand in his hair was rougher, demanding. Keeping a few more moments to allow himself to suppress his gag reflex completely, Roy then sucked as strongly as he could. His friend’s broken moan echoed against the walls unstopped, resonating deep in his bones. One hand teasing Dick’s hole, the other reaching for himself, Roy started to build a teasing rhythm. Enjoying the despair in his whines. 

Having abandoned any idea to be silent, the other man voiced his pleasure with sharp jolts of his hips. Stabilizing him was always a hassle, but he still loved the burning ache in his jaw. Tightening under his tongue, the massive length quivered faster and faster. The sparkles of arousal pooling in his gut as well, Roy gave up his rhythm and bobbed his head faster. Dick tried to warn him, but was past the point of words. Using his free hand to grip his friend’s wrist, he assured him that he was ready. It was all Dick needed. Roy’s throat filled with cum, suffocating him. The sudden image of strong hands choking him was enough for Roy to come as well, spilling thick ropes on the wet tile.

He didn’t know how much time they spent sitting there, cuddling and kissing. When the water started to run cold, both men groaned at their aching joints but kept hugging even as they dried each other. Dick then spent a good twenty minutes drying his hair, rambling as he closed his eyes to listen. 

“Are you asleep man?” his friend gently asked, petting his head. 

Looking up, he was surprised by the curtain of straight silky strands caressing his cheeks. Roy gaped at his reflexion in the mirror. He found himself unable to keep his hands from carding through the absolute miracle Grayson had managed to achieve. Even his girlfriend would be jealous. Dick definitely deserved the box of homemade cookies he brought him the day after. 

No gold the teams could have brought back home shined as much as his hair.


End file.
